


A Quiet Speech

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Roy and Riza are madly in love, Roy's gonna be Fuhrer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Riza has Roy's back no matter what the situation is. In this case, it's the speech Fuhrer Grumman is expecting him to make.





	A Quiet Speech

Riza straighted Roy’s uniform again. “Are you ready for this? It’s your big day, after all.”

“I… This is it. It’s actually happening.”

“Grandfather is just announcing you as his successor. It’s not like you’re taking over right away. Although, I hope you have a speech prepared. He’s going to expect it.”

Roy’s face fell. “A… a speech? I didn’t… I don’t have anything planned. I didn’t realize he’d be expecting a speech. What am I supposed to do, Riza? The party’s in half an hour. That’s not enough time to write a speech!”

“I know, Sir.” She smiled. “That’s why I wrote one for you.” She pulled out a stack of cards, her handwriting as neat and tidy as always.

“You… Wrote a speech for me?”

“I’ve written many speeches for you, Sir. This one is no different. Plus, it flatters my grandfather, and he’ll enjoy that.”

Roy chuckled. “You’re so sweet, Riza. And how long until he lets us announce our engagement?”

“One step at a time, Roy. He won’t let us do anything until you actually take over as Fuhrer.”

Roy sighed. “A kiss for good luck?”

“You’ve got twenty minutes before you have to go talk. You’ll be fine.”

She smiled brightly before walking back out. Roy sat and began to pore over the notecards Riza had prepared. He was glad she was on his side. With his faithful queen beside him, nothing could bring him down. The speech she’d written for him was simple but elegant, as they always were. Just like her.

Riza was off to check the security over one more time, leaving Roy alone to make one quick edit to her flawless speech. She would stop him if she was here to see, but she wasn’t. He glanced around one more time to make sure she was truly gone so that he could finish it.

Just because they couldn’t make their engagement public didn’t mean that he couldn’t profess his love of Riza Hawkeye to the world.  She deserved even more than that, more than he could ever give her, but for now, this was all he could do to show how much he loved her.

 

After all, some things were better spoken from the heart.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
